Sealed electrical connector assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications wherein the assemblies are subjected to a wide range of environmental conditions and physical abuse. For example, one such application is where electrical connectors are mounted in the engine compartment of an automobile or other vehicle, although the invention is not limited to such an application.
In automotive applications, electrical connectors are incorporated into circuits that monitor and/or control a variety of vital vehicular functions. For example, steering, suspension and engine operating conditions continuously are monitored in many vehicles. Signals corresponding to sensed operating conditions may be transmitted to displays in the passenger compartment to enable the driver to take appropriate action in response to the displayed information. Other sensed conditions are monitored by controls which automatically alter some aspect of the vehicular performance to compensate for the sensed conditions. The electronic circuitry also extends into other nonessential aspects of the vehicle performance, including climate control, sound systems and the like.
Electrical connectors incorporated into the circuitry of an automotive vehicle are subjected to extreme environmental conditions, including broad ranges of temperature, exposure to moisture, subjection to almost continuous vibration during use and frequent subjection to direct physical shock. The connectors are exposed to soil and are frequently splashed with water, lubricants and fuels. In addition to practically continuous subjection to vibrations during use, the connectors frequently are subjected to sharp jarring movement as the vehicle traverses a rough road, and the connectors often are directly contacted by maintenance personnel working in the engine compartment.
Even aside from exposure to adverse conditions, such as in automotive applications as described above, mating electrical components have a tendency to "creep", bow and distort under pressure over a period of time, particularly at elevated temperatures. When a pair of electrical components are sealed in mated condition, this causes the seals to lose their effectiveness.
Heretofore, electrical connector seals typically have been positioned in channels located in one connector half or component, surrounding the connecting interface, with the seals engaged by portions of a housing of a mating component or panel. The seals are placed in a compressive state by forces applied parallel to the mating axis as well as normal to the mating axis. The seals are maintained in compressive state by latches or locks interengaged between the mating components. While the seals are initially effective, problems arise over time due to the adverse environmental conditions of the connectors as well as when creeping sets in, whereby the sealing forces acting on the seals parallel to the mating axis decrease. The sealing force may decrease to such a point where the seals no longer are effective to protect the connecting interface from moisture and other contaminants. This invention is directed to an improved environmental seal to solve these problems.
Another problem with electrical connectors of the character described, including automotive applications, is that the electrical circuitry often must be protected from disruptions or "noise" caused by electromagnetic interference, radio frequency interference, electrostatic discharges and/or electromagnetic pulses. In automotive applications, electronic circuitry, including computer circuitry, have become common to control, monitor or otherwise interconnect all kinds of electrical circuitry within the operative system of the vehicle, as described generally above. Therefore, not only do such electrical connectors have to be sealed against moisture and other contaminants, but the connector assemblies must be provided with filtering and shielding capabilities, such as to suppress electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference, as well as transient suppression of electrostatic discharges and/or electromagnetic pulses. This invention also is directed to an improved interface between a pair of mating electrical components to isolate the components on either side of the connecting interface against electromagnetic interference, radio frequency interference and the like.